Stolen Dreams
by Bookgoddess
Summary: Jen just a normal girl, but then Dom suddnely appears in America. Can she get him back to Tortall without falling in love with him. Please R&R. Alternating Dom and Jen POV's
1. About Me: Jen

Disclaimer: Tammy's characters are hers and mine are mine.  
  
About Me  
  
Hello, I'm Jen Johnson. Well that's not my real name, but... Anyway sometimes you get what you wish for in unexpected ways. That what my friend Rae or Rachel, always tells me.  
  
I'm a senior at Chancellor High in the dreary town of Spotsylvania, here we have battlefield galore seeing how we're connected to Fredericksburg and all. Being a senior here isn't a lot, considering how I'm smart and all. But you know being smart won't get you everywhere.  
  
I have a sister named, Rose and my mom and dad like every other family. A dog named Bernard, well unlike most families. I also have two horses, Stolen Dream or Dream and A Greater Glory or Glory. Both are mares and I show them. I'm qualified for a major shows on the A circuit. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A knock on the door downstairs startled me out of my book. I left my book upside down on my bed and went to answer it. Upon opening it I saw Rachel and Kelsey standing outside in the pouring rain.  
  
"Jen, we're going to the mall you want to come?" Rachel asked. Rachel has shoulder length blond hair and baby blue eyes. She's the kind of girl guys pay attention to non-stop.  
  
"Come on, Jen. We need dresses for the dance anyway." Kelsey added.  
  
I sighed alright and then walked upstairs. I put a bookmark in my book and then handed it to Rae standing beside me. "Lady Knight," she sighed and then placed it on my bookshelf. "Jen, too much fantasy is going to blow your brain." Kelsey shook her head and smiled at me. Kelsey loved fantasy to but didn't read a lot of Tamora Pierce.  
  
I slipped on my shoes and then grabbed my sweatshirt. Pulling my sweat- shirt over my head I asked, "How did you all get here?"  
  
Rae grinned and then smiled, "Charlie dropped us off." Charlie was Rae's newest boyfriend. Though knowing her he wouldn't be around long.  
  
Grabbing my keys I headed to the garage. It wasn't that I minded driving. But Rae seriously needed a car. Opening the door to my truck I motioned, "Squeeze in." The black truck had barely enough room for the three of us, but it was more practical for horse shows.  
  
"Okay, all ready Jen," Rachel said. Kelsey chimed in, in agreement. Getting in I opened the garage door and pulled out. Driving over through Route 3, I pulled into the mall's parking lot. Threading in and out of row, I finally found a place to park. We got out and headed into the mall.  
  
Upon entrance we headed for Delia's, a fresh and hip store. Going into the doors, I watched Rachel and Kelsey rush over to the dresses. Sure, I loved them, but they were a little obsessed. Slipping out I walked through the mall. While I wandered, I thought, why I couldn't have a guy like Dom from the Protector of the Small series.  
Wandering around, I finally ended up in front of the bookstore. Going in I sat down in a lounge chair and sighed. I hoped for happiness for the fictional Dom before picking up a catalog at my side. Opening it I looked, a tack catalog, just my luck. Glory needed a new martingale and splint boots, while Dream needed a new sweat-sheet and polos.  
  
As I write everything in the order form. Yes, I would purchase the catalog. A hot, brown haired, blue eyed guy walked over. Smiling I looked up at him, "Hi, I'm Jen, can I help you?"  
  
The guy smiled at me and said, "I'm Sergeant Domintan, and can you help me find my way back to Tortall."  
  
Gasping I stood up and said, "This is America. Tortall isn't real."  
  
Smiling he replied, "Yes, it is and I need to get back."  
  
I fell backwards in shock, blackness pulling towards me. Someone seemed to grab me before I hit the floor, but after that I knew nothing.  
  
Floating in blackness a figure came. "Hello, Jen. Take care of Dom. He can not return yet." And then it extended a finger and a necklace floated towards me. On a sliver chain a teardrop floated. "This will help you." The necklace fastened itself around my neck and I started to see the darkness recede. I groggily opened my eyes to see Dom above me, "Jen are you okay." I struggled to a sitting position and then grasped the necklace around my neck. It was a teardrop. It was real, he was real. What was going on here? Standing up I grabbed Dom's arm and dragged him through the mall. He protested but then followed me, "Where are we going." I smiled and then replied to my car and then to the barn." One of the perks of having my own two-stall barn was no intruders. 


	2. A Strange Land: Dom

Thank you to my reviewer and new Beta: Lyseth  
  
Disclaimer: Well read the one in the first chapter  
  
Chap. 2: A Strange Land (Dom's POV)  
  
A little background:  
  
Fighting and leading my part of the Own is my life. That was until I was mysteriously translated to this strange land called America. One, storytellers tell strange stories about? This is just a little odd. Okay, so maybe it isn't to some but still.  
  
My appearance in America is a little strange; the Own and I were in the thick of battle when suddenly I was consumed by darkness. A figure suddenly appeared, a goddess of some sort, heavily cloaked. She said she was sending me to one that would help me. Is that even believable? One that knew about me. So know I'm here, in America. With a girl named Jen.  
  
The girl named Jen, pulled me out of the mall. Pulling some sort of object out her bag. Punching a button she lifted it to her ear and talked, "Hey, Rae, Kelsey, a little emergency came up and I had to leave. Sorry!" She then took it away from her ear and hit a button.  
  
"What's that," I questioned.  
  
Jen turned to me and sighed, "It's a cell phone." Pulling it out of her bag she extended I to me. Taking it I examined it before handing it back.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To the barn, to get you proper clothing." She went up to an object that was big and hit a button. "Get in." Go around to the other side I cautiously pulled the handle. The door swung open and I climbed in. Normally this wouldn't be weird, except I knew nothing of what was going on. And I mean nothing.  
  
"Okay, ready?" She smiled and then reached across me. Pulling a black strap over, she fastened it.  
  
"What's this?" I asked fingering the belt. What an odd contraption.  
  
"A seatbelt, so if I wreck we hopefully won't die." She pulled her over and fastened it and then stuck a key in the car. It started to rumble and I jumped. "It's all right."  
  
She then seemingly drove away. As the car moved I stared out the window and smiled. This was faster than any horse for sure. Then we pulled up in front of a building. Opening her door she got out. Going over to the building she pulled back the door, "Well, come on Dom. We don't have all day." Then she walked in. Following her I walked into the building. It was a stable!  
  
"This is Dream and that is Glory." She motioned first to the grey mare in from of her and then to the black mare across the aisle. "Their both show horses. Dream used to be a race-horse, before I bought her."  
  
Then a man sauntered down the aisle, "Hello, Miss Jen. How are you today?" Then he turned to her and smiled, "And who's the man from the Medieval Fair?"  
  
Striding over I spoke, "What did you say? Are you insulting me?" Jen raised her head, "Gus, be gone. You will not be rude to my visitors. If anything major comes up I'll be here." The man walked away and then muttered word under his breath that were not so odd in Tortall. Jen smiled and then muttered back a few choice words before turning to the grey mare.  
  
"I'm sorry about Gus. He doesn't try to be rude." Then she smiled and giggled, "We'll need to get you some new clothes." I groaned at the mention of clothes and then she added, "And a haircut, I think." I reached up and patted my head. Just because The Own didn't have a barber and it was cut short to make it fit under my helm meant nothing.  
  
"Alright, it seems I have no choice." Inside I was cursing the day she was born. Smiling Jen walked over to a phone, "Alright, we have you an appointment with the barber tomorrow." 


	3. Haircuts, Clothes and Everything inbetwe...

Chapter 3: Haircuts, Clothes and everything in-between (Jen's POV):  
  
History:  
  
Okay, what was I going to do with a 6'4 teenager? Surely not take him home that would cause a lot of ruckus. So I let him sleep in my office and hoped he wouldn't kill Dream or Glory. Then in the morning I would pick him up and take him for new clothes and a hair-cut. So, for help I called my fashion expert, Rae. She promised to be at my house a ten. So here we go for a day of adventures of Dom and Rachel. She would surely hook her claws into him, but oh well. It was one of my best friends.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A knock on my door drove me downstairs. Upon opening it I found Rae. "Good, to see you Rae. Ready to go?" Smiling I headed towards the garage. Rae followed semi-enthusiastic.  
  
"Which car are we taking?" Rae looked around but her gaze landed on my father's BMW.  
  
"Alright, we'll take the BMW. But we have to be careful. It cost a fortune to get it repaired. Remember last time?" Smiling I slid into the sliver car.  
  
Rae slid in and asked, "Who are we picking up? Kelsey?"  
  
Grinning I replied, "No, a guy named Dom? We're taking him to get clothes and a haircut."  
  
"Is he hot?" Rachel looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Yes and he's at my barn." Opening the garage door I pulled out. Once reaching the street I headed to my barn. Upon reaching it I parked and headed in. Rae got out and followed me, disdainfully.  
  
"Jen, do we have to go in there?"  
  
Smiling I asked, "Rae, do you want to meet Dom or not?"  
  
Looking at me as if I was crazy she went up and waited beside the door. Opening it we both strode in. "Dom?" I called going to my office. "Are you up?"  
  
He stuck his head out the door and said, "Jen, give me a minute."  
  
"Okay let me go feed Glory and Dream first though. I walked off into the feed room and grabbed their feed and emptied it into their stalls. Opening them I filled their water bucket and then quickly mucked the stalls out. Then walking back to the tack room I grabbed Dream's brushes and blanket. Going over and opening her stall, I quickly groomed the mare and fastened her blanket and then I went and repeated the process for Glory. It was then I noticed the cribbing marks on Glory's stall. "We need to go by the tack shop and buy a cribbing strap.  
  
"Do we have to," Rae yelled.  
  
At that moment Dom came out and Rachel let out a loud whistle. Glory reared and Dream let out a shrill neigh. "Rachel, you're scaring the horses!" She looked at me and then walked over to Dom.  
  
"He's hot," Rachel whispered in my ear.  
  
Dom looked at me curiously, "Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. We have an appointment to catch." I said sliding Glory's door closed and then making sure hers and Dream's were locked, I headed out of the barn and to my car. Rae and Dom followed and then we left for the Barber's.  
  
Upon our arrival to the Barber's, we saw Charlie. He looked at Rachel hurt and then hurried away. Turning to her I questioned, "Why'd you break up with him?" He loves you, Rachel." Smiling she looked at Dom.  
  
The Barber walked up at that moment and lead Dom away. We sat down and then the fire started.  
  
"You can't have him; he's a foreign exchange student."  
  
"Oh, well I've had then before. I have a fling with them and then dump them."  
  
I shook my head at her, "You don't understand at all do you?"  
  
Smiling she said, "Don't hate me because, I'm beautiful."  
  
Fortunately at that moment Dom walked back and then I realized he was hot and I had a slight crush on him. Standing I said "Let's go to the mall."  
  
"Alright, I'll find him clothes, while you go to the tack store." Rae said that before leading Dom off. So I went to the tack store and upon my entrance Carrie walked over and whispered something in my ear. Now Carrie has long and wavy brown hair and striking celery green eyes. Upon hearing her remark I gasped. Well you really can't trust Rae with a gut now could you? I purchased the cribbing strap and then went and found Dom and Rae who were making out in a corner of the mall. Sighing I clicked my tongue.  
  
"Jen!" But Rae moved and we left the mall. I dropped Rae off and then me and Dom headed back to the barn on our way there I let him have it.  
"Dom, you need to be careful. Rae plays guys, loves them and then dumps them."  
  
He sighed at me, "But she's something."  
  
Disgusted I climbed out of the car and went into the barn. Going to Glory's stall I fastened on her cribbing strap and then talked to Dom, "Change your clothes and then get some rest. I have to ride Dream and then lunge Glory.  
  
Going to the tack room I got Dream's tack and then quickly got her ready. Leading her outside to the arena I got on and set off. Clucking to her we moved off. Putting her through her paces I made sure she was thoroughly warmed up before dismounting and setting the jumps up to 3". Getting back on, I set her off at a canter, moving towards them I rhythmically leaned forward and released. That's what made us a star team. One that was due to win us the junior championship. After finishing I dismounted and cooled her off and lead her back to the barn.  
  
After taking care of Dream, I got Glory's bridle and disconnected the reins leading her out to the ring I lunged her and then lead her back to the barn. After refastening her blanket I feed both horses and then yelled, "Dom, I'll see you tommrow." 


	4. Roadtrip: Dom

Thank you MangoSam for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.  
  
A Road trip (Dom's POV)  
  
So now I live in Jen's barn, in her office and I still know nothing about her. Well, except for the fact that her friend is seductive and managed to drive me to the point of not knowing what I was doing but still. This can be hard on the average person, suddenly sucked out of your life into something never heard of in Tortall. Now I fit in a little better though with a clean haircut and new clothes. Clothes that are pretty scary. Horselords! I mean I have a haircut that's even and close to my head. Some sort of Denim material jeans and t-shirts? I mean what are these? But I wear them and I always have well, my trusted sword at hand when I'm not in public. Any day I could be sucked back into Tortall. Back to the life I know. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jen came to the barn and announced that her sister, Grace was here for a riding lesson. On her horse Glory and she wanted me to come meet her sister. So I did and you know her thirteen year old sister can be a handful. Her sister gave me one look and then turned to Jen and asked, "Is he supposed to be here?"  
  
"Well, sweetie. He's just visiting for a few days. No need to worry Mom and Dad. And if you don't tell I'll buy you a pony. Pony Penning Day is coming up soon in Chincoteague and I'll take you to buy a pony. How does that sound?" She grimaced as she asked.  
  
Smirking at her pained response, "A pony sounds nice what do you say, lass?"  
  
"Alright a little black and white paint one, sister. And if you don't carry through I tell. Fair?"  
  
Curiously I said, "Well, when is this famed event?"  
  
"Well, seeing how it's July 27th. Three Days. Well I guess we're going on a road trip, Dom." Jen smiled and then brushed her hair out of her face. "Grace lets go home and pack." Then again she turned her hazel eyes onto me, "There are some suitcases in the office put your clothes in them and then we'll hit the road." Moving away she went over to the Vibe she was driving and hopped in. Her sister followed and then they drove off.  
  
Going into Jen's office, I searched frantically until I uncovered what I guessed was a suitcase. Smiling I picked up my clothes and shoved them into it. Then I stared at it puzzled on how to close it. Then I noticed the two jagged lines and turned my attention to them. On one side of the suitcase was a piece of metal. Grabbing hold of it I yanked and then pulled it to the other side. The suitcase was shut! What kind of miracle was this? This was different than catching girl's attention, chasing them, and flirting with them this seemed like magic. But it couldn't be could it? Then a voice startled me, "Dom, lets go."  
  
"Coming," I yelled though I was busy staring at the suitcase. Picking it up I walked outside.  
  
"My parents hate this but they have to trust me. So lets hit the road it's going to be a very long trip. Probably around five or six hours." She took the bag and slung it into the car's back. Other bags were piled there of assorted shapes and sizes.  
  
Bursting in I asked, "What's that thing that closes the bag?"  
  
"It's called a zipper Dom? And I can't explain it to you because I don't know how it works myself. Hop in."  
  
Getting in the car she backed up to a long weird shaped thing. "What is that?"  
  
"Well, that's a trailer to pull Grace's new pony home in." She jumped out and attached it before pulling out. "Well, here we go."  
  
Soon we were moving at a steady pace. Turning to me Jen asked, "Did you and Kel ever get together? I mean you don't have to tell me but..."  
  
I glanced back and reasoned that her sister was asleep. "No, but I don't see why that worries you."  
  
She smiled and then blushed slightly, "Well, No reason really."  
  
Looking at her I snorted in disbelief her eyes told a different story. One that was way different than what was expected. "Are you okay?"  
  
Looking at me startled, Jen said. "Why would you ask that? I mean that is totally none of your business. Now is it?" Looking ahead she hit the little black petal and we took off. The rest of the trip would be silent it seemed.  
  
To all me reviewers,  
  
Can you leave me your emails so I can reply personally to your reviews? Thanks a mill,  
  
Bookgoddess 


	5. Pony Penning and Old Flames: Jen

Chapter 5: Pony Penning and Old Flames: Jen  
  
Well, let's say that a road-trip with a thirteen year old sister isn't the most pleasant thing. But I had to keep her quiet what else could I do. If she told mom and dad they'd think I was having sex with him or something. So I offered to buy her a pony, a black and white one. She was in love with Glory and so what was a more reasonable thing than to buy her a pony. So then we had to take Dom along with us. And he wouldn't answer any of my questions, about Kel. My only problem will be not running into Evan, my old flame. Let's just say last time we went there was eventful.   
Pulling up in the parking lot I cut the Vibe's engine and went to check in. The two suites I had at the Hampton Inn there on the island were nice. And expensive at that matter. Getting the keys I grabbed the bell-boy by the door and showed him the bags. Then I woke Grace and Dom and we went to the elevator. Hitting the button the doors opened and we stepped in, well almost all of us.  
  
"Jen, I don't think that is safe." Dom said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"It's built for safety," looking at him I made and impatient face. "Just come on, people are starting to stare."  
  
Sighing he looked at me and then stepped forward. "What is this strange machine?"  
  
"Dom, it's called an elevator." I said as I hit the button for the correct floor. The elevator began to rise and Dom looked at me liked a trapped animal.  
  
"Jen, it's moving."  
  
With those words the door opened and I stepped out. Going to Dom's room I handed him the key and then showed him how to open the door. Well, I did my best.  
  
"Dom, you make the arrow face down and put it in the box until the light turns green."  
  
"What is an arrow?" He said looking at me quizzically.  
  
"The stick with two lines sticking off it in opposite directions." I said and then opened the door for him. After doing this I turned and walked off in the other direction towards my room. Looking back I saw him go in and shut the door. Going to my room I opened it and found my sister sitting there with an old friend.  
  
"Jen, look who's here, it's Evan. Can he eat dinner with us? Can he help pick out my pony?" Grace bombarded me with questions while I stood there and looked at Evan.  
  
"Eva... What... What are you doing here?" I managed to spit out. Evan was still handsome but how couldn't he be. He was 6'4 with blond hair and bright green eyes. He was tan from living on the island. And frankly he was still hot. But I thought I was over my crush on him, but I guess I'm not.  
  
Grace looked at me pleadingly and I nodded. Then with a big smile Evan stood up and picked me up off my feet in a hug. "Well now that that is settled lets go see the ponies."  
  
"Of course, but let me get Dom first. I'll meet you by the car." Sighing I head back to Dom's room and rapped sharply on the door. "Dom, come on or do you want to stay here?"  
  
Looking out the door he smiled, "I'll stay here if you don't mind, Jen."  
  
"Of course I don't." Saying that I went down to the car and slid in. "Well, Grace have you picked out a name for your foal?"  
  
"Yeah, her name will be Pips. And can Evan come visit her?"  
  
"Of course," seeing Evan again seemed to bring out the worst in me.  
  
Pulling into the parking lot at the fair we got out. Walking over to the pens we looked at the ponies. Evan's father Carl upon seeing me came over. "Jen how nice to see you again." Smiling he kissed my cheek and then motioned me towards a pen.  
  
Puzzled I followed, "Carl, what do you want to show me?" Then I saw in the pen was a gorgeous Irish Sporting Horse. Gasping I spoke, "Carl, she's beautiful where did you find her?"  
  
"Well lass, we bought her and we can't train her. So Evan and I were thinking.... Could you train her and her mother? If you do they're yours."  
  
Smiling I spoke, "Of course Carl. What's her name?" Walking around the pen I examined the steel grey filly and turning around her black dam.  
  
"Well the filly is Atonement and the mare is Briony. They're papers are here." With that he produced to folder which contained their papers. "I'll get your sister her pony early. If you sign the contract everything will be in the bag." Handing me the contract I signed and then said, "I'll pick them up when we leave, Carl."  
  
Smiling I walked back over to Evan and Grace and to my surprise Evan pecked me on my cheek. Jen I know you can't totally forgive me for what I did last summer but... Do you think you could?"  
  
"Well, I'll try," and with that we headed back to the hotel and well secretly I was worried about Dom.  
  
Love you Sam,  
  
Bookgoddess 


	6. Of Elevators and Beautiful Girls: Dom

Chapter 6: Of Elevators and beautiful girls

So Jen had gone off with some guy. One she seemed awfully familiar with so when she had come to get me, I'd told her to go on without me. Maybe she wanted to be alone with him. Then after she left I went out and down into the lobby.

Going back to the magical box I pushed the button with the arrow pointing down and when the box arrived I stepped inside and pushed the button with the L on it. As I stood there wondering what would happen I thought about Jen. She was feisty and seemed to be more people orientated than she appeared to be. People seemed to be drawn to her and she didn't notice it. Then the box dinged at the bottom of the house and I stepped of shaking out my thoughts and looking around.

"Umm... I don't mean to disturb you but do you know some one named Jen Johnson?" A pretty blond said to me.

Looking at her I say that she was a looker, a real classic beauty like Daine, the Wildmage back home or Lady Arabella of Glenmount. "Yes, I do. Why are you looking for her?"

"I'm Nicole Diamond, I live at the farm. Well the only decent Renaissance place around. We breed the type of horse in the Renaissance and hold fairs there. We actually live on the main land but I heard Jen was here and came to see her. And since your wearing a shirt from her school, I mean..." the beautiful girl said.

I looked at her and then spoke, "Yes actually I'm here with her. We brought her sister down to get a pony." Brushing my hand nervously down my shirt I smiled.

"Is she in the building I haven't seen her in forever and am dying to speak to her? I mean I also need her to come over and look at the new stallion we bought to breed jousting horses from. Jen knows her horses, especially her show horses."

"I'm Dom and actually I think she went out with some guy. He's blond like you. He seemed very happy to see her," I spoke.

"Oh, that would be my brother Evan. Then she probably is at the fair ground wonder if she'll like her surprise. Those two have some of the best eventing bloodlines in the country. Evan and she always got along until it happened. I saw it coming and a lot of others did. Never leap in heart first I told her but no she did exactly what I warned her not to."

Looking at her I asked, "What happened? This thing that she brought upon herself, so you say?

"I should let her tell you it's not my place to say." Nicole told me.

At that moment the car she was driving pulled up and Jen stepped out. Upon seeing Nicole she screamed and leaped at her hugging her strongly. "You guys gave me a horse, actually two horses. You are the best."

Nicole grinned and then picked up the necklace the hooded figure had given Jen and eyed it. "Jen, the tear seems to actually be real the way it ripples and moves."

Jen covered up the necklace and whispered to Nicole. Who only smiled and nodded back. "Dom, would you mind going to club." Jen smiled at me almost pleadingly.

"No, but I don't exactly know what that is." Then I noticed her little sister and added, "Is Grace going?"

"Heavens, no she'll stay in the room and watch T.V. Now Nicole and I can go get changed. You can talk to Evan," she said nodding to the tall blond boy and then she and Nicole darted off.

Looking at him I noticed that his eyes followed Jen longing burning with an unspoken passion. His eyes seemed to follow her every move from her trip to her playful tripping of Nicole.

"Have you known Jen long?" Evan asked me.

"No, I'm staying at her barn and she brought me with her." I replied then added, "Have you known Jen long?"

"I met her last summer when she came down and I fell in love with her and then the accident happened and she's never really been the same around me again. Actually the whole series of incidents, they all started when I crashed her dad's BMW almost killing her and Rae and then it just got worst. But she always forgave me and we were in love or so I thought ..." His sadness echoed in his voice as he spoke those words.

But before I could ask anymore questions Nicole and Jen burst out and grabbed our arms and dragged us of to the car. Nicole climbed in the front and Jen into the driver's seat while I sat with Evan in the back.

"So Jen about you and Evan. What happened between the two of you?" I asked as we pulled out on the road.

A curtain of silence hung in the air as she turned into the parking lot of a small building. "I don't want to talk about it Dom," she said as she stepped out of the car. Her short black dress showed a lot more leg than anyone I knew showed well except for my lovers. Nicole's skirt was short and light pink and matched her black top with straps tinier than a string. The shoes they wore added four inches to their heights as they strode towards the building. Their black leather bags swinging, their arms locked.

"Evan, why won't she tell me about you guys?" I asked the guy whom I was becoming quick friends with.

"Ah, she doesn't talk about it to anyone though I'll tell you when you guys come out to our farm and maybe we'll talk at the auction tomorrow."


	7. Of Guitars and Hardcore wars: Jen

**Chapter 7: Of Guitars and Hardcore wars (Jen)**

So maybe I felt a little guilty that all of a sudden I felt something for Evan again but then maybe I wasn't. I didn't really know what to think after a summer of near death experiences and many others I had hated Evan's guts. But what was it now?

Nicole and I strode into the Blue Dolphin with all the confidence in the world. I had been the Island's IT girl the year before. It probably helped I was dating the richest guy in a 20 mile radius of the place. As I stepped inside the familiar old club I felt the eyes turn. Then with no surprise up strode Nick and Tim. Guys I'd more or less been involved with.

"Jenny, doll how's it going?" Nick said coming up and pecking me on my cheek.

Tim not to be outdone came up and dipped me back, kissing me on the lips, "Hey, doll." Then he turned to Nicole and did the same to her.

I heard Evan and Dom tense behind me but before I could to talk to them I heard my name.

"Jenny, girl get you butt up here and play this lovely guitar for the band. Maybe you'll grace us with your pretty face," Cade called.

I walked up to the stage and pecked him on the cheek, "Kay, buddy for you."

He tossed me a gold and black electric and said, "Doll, its all tuned up all you have to do is sing the choruses. You ready."

I slipped it on and was ushered to my place by Eliza, the drummer. Last summer I learned how to play and Cade and his band took me under their wing. Their band Laguna was the best in the area for 50 miles. Then we started playing all the songs I had learned the summer before including my favorite Alpaca. To which was made for me to sing half. Cade had written it for his ex-girlfriend. When we where done I turned and placed the guitar back on the stand and went down to the bar.

"You haven't lost your touch Jen!" Nicole said to me with a smile. Then she handed me my bag which she had been holding along with a drink. Sipping it I swallowed. Sure, it was alcoholic but it didn't have a real effect in me. Then Cade walked up behind me.

"Jenny, I want you to have my guitar." With that he pulled out the black and gold guitar and then said, "You need to get on home if you're going to the auction tomorrow.

Then we left, well Nicole, Dom and I. Evan stayed for some odd reason. We went back to the hotel where Nicole collapsed in my room with me. "Can I stay, so I don't have to drive home?" She asked.

"Of course Nicole but you'll have to come to the auction with us." I replied.

She mumbled in agreement and we both fell asleep in our party clothes on top my bed's covers. In the morning we rose and went to breakfast but not before we took turns showering and selecting new clothes. My Lei's fit my form perfectly while Nicole squeezed into a pair of my Paris Blues. Luckily she only weighed three more pounds than me. I slipped my rose halter top on and then tossed a peach one to Nicole. She slid hers on and then we walked down the hall. Oh, I forgot the shoes. We each put on a pair of Nike tennis shoes.

Knocking on Dom's door I yelled, "Dom, come on. It's time to go." While Nicole did the same procedure on my sister. Then we went out to my car and slid in. My hair fell back around my shoulder while Nicole toyed with the ends of her blonde hair. I pulled my brown hair over my shoulders and then my phone rang. Reaching down I pulled up my one of two phones. This one a flip phone which had a shocking orange color.

Opening it up I ventured, "Hello?"

"Jennifer Andrea Johnson, what are you doing?" My mom yelled in my ear.

"I'm on the Island, mom. Don't worry I'm fine."

"And your sister. Did you ask her before you took her?" my mom asked.

"No and I have to go. Bye mom!" I said and then clicked the phone off.

Thankfully we pulled up into the parking lot at the fairground and I grabbed a catalog and handed it to Grace. "Circle the pony you want." I told her when I handed her my fountain pen.

Grinning she did what she was told and then handed it back to me. I looked at the pony she circled and sighed. The little mare was out of the island terror it seemed. But..

We walked up to the flat where they auctioned them off. Dom looked around curious at all the noises he heard.

Then the little filly came up and the war started with the starting price of $400.

"450," I yelled.

"500" a voice returned.

"600" I answered.

"1000" the voice said.

"1500"I said.

"2000" the voice echoed

"2500" I shouted.

No reply and then with the slam of a gravel the words SOLD!! rang through the air. Grace chuckled and then ran off towards the auctioneer. I walked towards the tent and wrote a check for two thousand and five hundred dollars. Smiling I gave it to the lady and then walked over to my sister and the auctioneer.

"Just put her by Carl's horses and I'll get her later. Just says she's Jen's." Then I smiled and grabbed my sister and ran off to find Nicole and Dom.


	8. Of Mirth and Bananas: Dom

Of Mirth and Bananas (Dom)

Jen woke me up in the morning and shoved a drink into my hand. I sampled it and grimaced but drowned it anyway. Then she rushed me down into the car and we ran of to the auction. There she had proceeded to bid on a pretty pony her sister wanted and then Nicole and I had gone off to find Evan.

We found him standing beside a pen with a large mare in it and her 3 month old foal. A little paint filly was in the pen next to the large mare and seemed not the least bit afraid of them.

"Oh, is that her?" Nicole asked in obvious delight. The little filly had delicate legs and a small muzzle. Her proportion was perfect. As where the large grey mare's leg seemed a tad to long for her frame.

"That's her alright dear sis," Evan spoke to his sister. "Grace picked a beauty alright."

Nicola sighed and then perked up when she saw several guys cross the way, "Marc, Leo, Cade, come on over here." Three lanky guys moved their slouch in our direction at that moment Jen and Grace also joined our group.

"Hey, beautiful girls," one of the three remarked to Nicole and Jen. The one that seemed to look the dirtiest of the bunch. His clothes were stained and his hair askew but its color stuck in my mind. It was the color of a fox mixed with the purest glaciers in Tortall in shade.

Cade came over to us and threw an arm around Nicole and then his other around Jen. "I'll see you boys later," he said with a tone of finality in his voice directed at the two called Marc and Leo. "Darling Jen do me a favor and grace me and the audience with your lovely singing voice as Laguna performs tonight.

I stared at him, he seemed to ooze of charm and charisma how was the possible. He was nothing special to look at with russet colored hair and green eyes. But he seemed to radiate something that drew girls to him.

"I don't know Cade. I was supposed to go to Nicole's and Evan's. Can I let you know later?" Jen smiled at him. It was a forced smile but none the less a smile. Her teeth flashed, I hadn't noticed before but her left front one had a small chip in it.

"Yeah, we're leaving now," Nicole spoke up catching onto Jen's anxiety. She grabbed her arm and dashed off towards Jen's car me and Evan trailed behind with Grace.

I smiled at Jen's little sister and said, "Do guys bother your sister much?"

Grace replied with a slight grin in the corner of her mouth, "You mean hit on her? If that's what you mean, yes. She rarely cares though. I mean Evan was the last one she got serious with."

Evan sputtered for a minute and then looked delighted, "Really, do you think she still likes me?"

Grace looked at him and then bluntly said, "No, I think you just turned her off guys."

Evan looked crestfallen for a minute and then perked back up, "Well maybe I still have a chance."

Grace chuckled and then tossed him a yellow thing, "Monkeys will fly before then."

Evan unwrapped it and bit into it, "So you gave me a banana to say…"

Grace frowned and then jogged up to her sister's car, "Figure it out for your self, Evan."

"Well, a banana isn't such a bad fruit is it?" Evan asked me as we slid into Jen's car.

Jen and Nicole both turned around from the front and asked in unison, "Why do you have a freaking banana?"

Evan simply said, "Monkeys."

Nicole and Jen looked at each other in confusion and then looked at me, "Did you get a banana, too?" Jen asked me with a hint of laughter in her face.

"No," I said as I looked at them both.

Jen turned back around and started the car. We drove for a short while back the way we had come it seemed. The scenery flew by as the car speed up and turned into a fence lined driveway. Huge horses were in paddocks and as we got down farther lithe horses nibbled at grass.

"Welcome to Resurrection Farms," Nicole said to me as we all piled out of the car. "The number one place to buy Renaissance era horses."

A petite woman scurried out of one of the massive barns and came towards us. "Hello, Jen and Grace." Then she looked around and her gaze rested upon me and she grinned, "Hello, son what is your name?"

"Dom," I answered and then smiled back this must be Evan and Nicole's mom.

As if to prove me right, Evan scurried forward and pecked his mom on the check.

Nicole then turned to her and asked, "Mom, are our horses in?" Then at her mother's nod she grabbed my arm and hustled me towards the largest barn. Behind us I heard Evan challenge Grace and Jen to a race and then seconds later I saw them all hurtling past us stopping short of the barn and then walking in. The interior of the place was dim and cool. "Everyone ready for a ride?" Nicole asked.

I nodded my head along with all the others and with minutes was standing in front of a large paint stallion, "This is Baseline; after you brush him call me." Nicole then thrust a set of brushed like the ones we had back home into my hand and I set to work.

Down the aisle I heard Nicole point Grace to a gelding named Fireproof and then Jen slipped into a stallion named Kamikaze's stall. Evan greeted his mare Bright with an enthusiastic hug. This event caused me to crack up with mirth. Nicole then slipped into the stall of a lithe mare named Vegas's stall. After the horses were all groomed and tacked up we set of on a trail ride.


End file.
